


Miss Sinister

by adri_udagawa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Rare Pair, Stalking, i will not go down with this ship since it's kinda crack-y but it's still good, onesided franbela, this has no business existing i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adri_udagawa/pseuds/adri_udagawa
Summary: Francis finds out just how dangerous Natalya is.





	Miss Sinister

Meeting Natalya Arlovskaya was probably the most dangerous thing that's happened to me, and it wasn’t even my fault. I’d just see her during school, and she’d always seemed like a quiet, harmless girl. A bit creepy? Yes. But threatening? No, not really, at least not until recently.

  
“Francis, love, you’ve never noticed when I follow you home,” she crooned, stroking the blade in her hand. “When you think you’re alone, just know I’m always watching.” Natalya’s eyes were insane and full of glee, quite different from the cold, calculating stare she’d always had.

  
“Now, dear, tell me, how far must I go to show my love?” She pondered this for a moment, frowning a little, then she grinned. “But don’t worry. One day, I’ll have you as my own. One day, you’ll be mine.” She chuckled darkly. “Just know I’m not the sinister type.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was heavily inspired by Mr. Sinister by I Don't Know How But They Found Me. I do not own any aspects of the story, except for, obviously, the story itself.
> 
> Alright, now that that's over with... 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this! It's really bad but um, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
